Kurama and the shiny red underpants of doom
by Kuramafan
Summary: well, the title pretty much explains itself. Please R&R for this is my most popular fanfic!
1. chapter 1

  


"I wonder if he will like this?" Shiori said to herself as she inspected a long sleeved shirt with red trimming. "I'm sure he will." She thought as she laid it in her basket. "Well, that's enough clothes for Schuuichi for this summer." Shiori said as she handed the nice looking cashier the clothes she wanted for her son. "Here you go." The cashier said as she handed Kurama's human mother a pair of very shiny, very red underpants. "What are these for?" Shiori asked. "Well right now if you spend over $150.00 then you get these free, sexy underwear, and oh! It looks like you've spent $150.01! Well, aren't you lucky!" The cashier said as she put the clothes Shiori purchased and the underwear in a plastic bag with the stores logo on it. "Oh he will absolutely hate these... but it would make a funny joke." Shiori laughed at the sight of her son in shiny red underwear while she put the bag in the trunk of her car and pulled out of the mall parking lot. "Yes, yes, take them! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The cashier yelled as her face turned evil (A/N: Kinda like Shishi Wakamaku in evil form's face) not aware that everyone in the store was staring at her.

"Schuuichi! I'm home! I got you some new clothes!" Shiori yelled as she opened the door tho the Minamoto residence. "Coming mother!" Kurama shouted as he finished the extra credit algebra problem he was working on. As he hurried down stairs he noticed the bag his human mother was holding and moaned, "Mother, I have enough clothes already!" "I know but they were having a sale and I only got you a couple of outfits." Shiori explained. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Shiori giggled as she pulled out the extremely shiny red underwear, "Look what I got free with my purchase, don't you just love them?" "Mom," Kurama mumbled while his face turned as bright red as the underwear his mother was holding. "You know that I don't wear that kind of stuff..." "Yes, I know but they were free so I took them. If you don't want them then just get rid of them, I don't care." Shiori explained."Well, I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight, bye Schuuichi!" Shiori shouted as she left leaving Kurama all alone.

As he hummed a song to himself he slipped off his light gray pants and pulled off his white shirt and when he was about to put on his first outfit he saw them! The shiny red underpants were laying right across his bed. "Now how did those get there? Well, I might as well try them on I guess." Kurama thought to himself as he slipped off his white boxers with roses on them and put on the red panties. "Goodness these are tight!" Kurama complained to himself after he had successfully got the underwear on. Then it happened! Kurama started walking towards his full length mirror to get a good look at himself when he suddenly slipped on the pants he was recently wearing and fell out of his second floor window and into a bush that was on the side of his house. "Ow that hurt!" Kurama thought to himself as he rubbed his head. He then got up and sneaked around to the front of his house. He tried to open his door and... "Locked?! Great! That means everything else is locked! Now what do I do?" Kurama thought as he sat on his shady front porch. (A/N: I know that there are a million ways that he could have gotten back into his house but stick with it ok?) "There you are Fox. I went to your bedroom window like I usually do but you weren't there so I decided to..." Hiei then suddenly realized what Kurama was wearing. "Holy Shit Kurama!"

"Look," And Kurama spent fifteen minutes explaining to Hiei what was going on. "Well then why don't we just go to the Reikai Tantei's house? You can hide out there until your human mother gets home." Hiei suggested. "That's a great idea! Yea! I can just stay at Yusuke's house for a while. You're a genius Hiei!" "I know." Hiei said confidently.

But then something strange happened when Kurama got up from the corner he was sitting in. "Damn he's hot." Hiei said under his breath as Kurama stepped out into the sunlight, but at that same very moment Hiei fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh come on Hiei, I don't look that bad... In fact, I myself think I look pretty good." Kurama said flipping his hair back. "Hiei? Hiei?" Kurama asked starting to get concerned. After a few more minutes of watching his best friend motionless on the ground motionless on the ground, he walked over to Hiei and turned him over. "He'll be out for days, what could have happened to him?" Kurama said while searching Hiei for a bad cut or wound being unsuccessful. "It must have just been something he ate, sweet snow isn't exactly good for you Hiei." Kurama chuckled. "I'll just bring you to Yusuke's house till you gain consciousness." And with that he picked up Hiei and ran over to Yusuke's house making sure not to be seen by his fan girls or teachers. After about 5 minutes Kurama reached Yusuke's house but is was Kuwabara that answered the door. "Oh hey Kurama! What happened to... *clenches heart* STUPID SEXY KURAMA!" And those were Kuwabaras's last words. Kurama, shocked, said to himself, "I believe that perhaps these underpants that I posses seem to have satanic powers, that explains why Hiei fainted. And because Kuwabara is so much weaker then him it killed him!" Kurama figured out. But then he remembered something, "When Hiei passed out and Kuwabara died I was in the sunlight which could only mean that these deadly undergarments only work when I am in the sunlight! Kurama, you've done it again. You truly are a genius." Kurama said commending himself. 

He then stood in the shady doorway of Yusuke's apartment and waited for him to come to him so that he wouldn't risk killing Yusuke. "Kuwabara? What the fuck is taking you so damn long to answer the door??! I..." Then Yusuke noticed the lifeless Kuwabara on his hall floor. "NO! NO! NO! KUWABARA! GET UP NOW! COME ON! WAKE UP KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried wile shaking the deceased Kuwabara. "NOOOOOOOOOO *inhale* OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yusuke screamed while rapidly slipping into an emotional breakdown. "Look Yusuke, I can explain everything that's going on and...Yusuke?" Kurama noticed that Yusuke was paying no attention to him. "KUWABARA! KUWABARA! KUWABARA!!!" Yusuke screamed repeatedly. "WHY? WHY YOU? WHY NOW?!" Yusuke was obviously going insane. Kurama was then struck with an ingenious plan. "Yusuke? Do you mind if I use your telephone for a bit?" He asked. "Kuwa...oh yes Kurama, go right ahead...bara! NOOO! You will pay Koenma! I'll get you for this!" Yusuke screamed at his ceiling. 

"While I have these powers I might as well use them to destroy my enemies." Kurama said into the telephone as he dialed up the number of one of his worst enemies. "Hello? Oh hello Mrs. Crow! (A/N: I have no idea what Karasu's last name is so I just made this one up ok?) Is Karasu there? Of course I'll hold on," Kurama said in a cheery voice. "Hello? Oh hi Karasu! It's me Kurama, how are you doing? Ummmm...ok then. Well anyway, you know how you said that one day you would come to seek revenge on me? Well how about you and all of team Toguro come face me right now? Sure, Sakyo can come. OK! I'll meet you at the park in ten minutes. Bye!" Kurama then hung up the phone and carefully stepped over Hiei. Then in the door way he said bye to Yusuke and ran towards the park not aware that when he said "bye" to Yusuke, Yusuke looked up and his eyes were burned out of their sockets.

10 minutes later

"You're here." Kurama said smiling as he the older and younger Toguro brother, Sakyo, Bui, and of course Karasu approaching him as he was standing under a shady tree. "Yes shall we get started?" The older Toguro asked. "Yes, are you ready to meet your end?" Karasu added. "Oh, but it is you who is about to meet your end! Sha Sha!" (A/N: can you picture Kurama saying that?) Kurama said leaping out from the shade and exposing himself to the sunlight. "NOOOOO!!!" Karasu, Bui, the older Toguro brother, and Sakyo said falling to the ground dead. But what is this? The younger Toguro brother was still alive! In fact, he didn't seem to be affected at all! Then Kurama spotted them, Toguro's sunglasses! Somehow they blocked the deadly rays that came from the underwear! Now what was Kurama to do?

"What?" Kurama thought out loud. "So, you've gotten your hands on (in creepy echoy voice) The Shiny Red Underpants of Doom eh? I thought they were destroyed." Toguro said very seriously. "You know about these? But they were just free underwear my mother got when she went shopping." Kurama explained to Toguro who I'm pretty sure was checking the fox demon out. "You see, 20 years ago there was an evil, evil man who loved to put curses on toys and lingerie. But none of the curses were that bad. Then one day he got his hands on the underwear that your wearing. He made it so that anyone looked at you would be destroyed. Unless they were true fighters, then they would hurt be severely injured. The evil man who created the shiny red underpants of doom's name is Sa...Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Toguro yelled seeing Kurama playing with one of his roses. "No, not really." Kurama said continuing to play with his rose. 

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR LACK OF LISTENING SKILLS!" Toguro yelled while charging towards Kurama, but just as he was about to punch Kurama through the stomach...his sunglasses cracked, YES, Toguro's sunglasses actually cracked! "WHAT?! I PAID $500 FOR THESE! NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH A TWICE AS PAINFUL DEATH!" Toguro yelled as he bulked up to 100% and looked down with tears in his eyes mourning for the loss of his sunglasses. But he had just made the biggest mistake of his soon to end life. Since he did not have the sunglasses to protect him anymore he was now exposed to the fatal rays of Kurama's underwear. "NOOO!!!" and with that Toguro was dead. "Well that's about it. I think I'm done using these. I shall return home and get rid of these. Besides, it's getting cold, I should get some clothes on." Kurama said to himself while running home. "Good, she's home." Kurama figured as he turned the doorknob and it opened. "Is that you Shuuichi?" Shiori yelled from the kitchen. "Yes mother, it's me! I'll be there in a minute! I just have to get changed real quick!" Kurama yelled back as he hurried upstairs. "Now to dispose of this evil." Kurama said tossing the shiny read underpants of doom out the window.

And that my friends (or enemies) is the end of Kurama's adventure with the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom. BUT! The story is not over yet! Stay tuned for Jin's adventure with the adventure with (in creepy echoy voice) The Shiny Red Underpants of Doom!!! YAY! 


	2. Jin and the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom

Welcome back everyone! *sniff* Thanks to all of you that reviewed my first chapter. I feel so loved.

Well I know that you people are only here to read the next chapter so here it goes! Hope you like!

Oh yes. First I must do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, there, happy?

NOW! On with the story!

Ahh yes, I must introduce to the featured guest in this chapter. Let's all give a big round of applause for Santa Claus! Yay! Tie up Santa Claus, put him in a box, bury him for 90 years and see if he still talks! 

  


Quick flashback

"Now to dispose of this evil!" Kurama said tossing the shiny red underpants of doom out the window.

Meanwhile somewhere close to Kurama's house

"Ahhh...this human world has the most wonderful air." Jin said as he took a big whiff of it. But as he was doing so he suddenly could not breathe. "What the hell?" The wind demon said as he opened his eyes and could see nothing but red. "What is this?" Jin asked himself as he pulled (in creepy echoy voice) the shiny red underpants of doom of his face. "Where did this ridiculous piece of human clothes come form?" Jin thought as he checked the wind direction. "It must have come from right...there!" Jin figured as he pointed to a window. (Kurama's of course) "I should return it to them, but these are just too damn cool. I think I'll keep them." Jin said in his sexy Irish accent as he took off his clothes in the middle of the street not caring that a bunch of people were staring at him as he took of his blue boxers with white clouds on them and slipped on the shiny red underwear that he found.

"Don't I look silly."The wind master said. "Touya has got to see this." "I got to see what?" Touya said magically appearing from nowhere. (A/N: Don't ask why Jin and Touya are in Nigenkai, they just are) "These really funny human clothes." Jin said showing Touya what he was wearing. "Well those are... AHHH!!! My face!" Touya screamed as his pretty face melted off. "*gasp* Touya! But then that means...the only reasonable explanation is that these are...

"The shiny red underpants of doom! The shiny red underpants of doom! The shi.." "I heard you the first time Kurama!" Jin yelled as he cut Kurama off who was sticking his head out of his window chanting, "The shiny red underpants of doom" "Yes, I've heard of these, but I didn't think that they actually existed. And if I can do what I just did to Touya to anyone I please than there is only one man that I truly want to destroy. One evil demon that has deceived me year after year. And that man's name is...Santa Claus! And the reason why? Well when I was a wee tike at about the age of six I wanted nothing more the a 'Tonka fly me home helicopter set'. But he never got it for me for me which is why he must die!" Jin yelled. "Who are you talking to?" Kurama yelled from his window. "Do you have to ruin everything fox boy?" Jin yelled back. Kurama just stuck out his tongue and went back to doing his homework. "Well that shut him up." Jin said proudly. "Now, to the North Pole. UP, UP, AND AWAY!"

10 minutes later at the North pole

"Mr. Clause, there is someone with red hair and shiny red underwear here to see you." Said a lady who looked strangely like the evil cashier lady who sold Kurama's mother the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom. "Yes! I knew that damn bastard would eventually reach me here one fucking time or another, Bring him to me!" Santa commanded. "Yes Santa-sama, I will bring him to you immediately." 5 minutes later she was back except this time she was accompanied by Jin. "What?! This isn't Kurama! Who the hell is this?!" "You mean this isn't him?" The evil cashier lady asked. "Kurama? No. I am Jin! Master of the wind!" "What is going on?" The evil cashier lady asked. "I told you to give them to Kurama! Not whoever this is!" Santa roared pointing to Jin. "What have you got against Kurama anyway?" Jin asked. "*sigh* Well if you must know...he never left me any cookies on Christmas eve...he left me...TOFU!" Santa cried. "Well Kurama does have a point. You could stand to loose a few pounds." Jin said under his breath. "Besides, how does giving Kurama underwear that kill people help you?" Jin asked Santa. "You're right! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" Santa cried as he put a gun to his head. "NOOO!!! Don't do it Santa-sama!" The cashier lady screamed. But it was too late. Santa as we do it, was dead.

"Well that's just too bad." Jin said as he kicked Santa to make sure he was dead. "Darn it." Jin pouted. "I didn't even get to kill him. Well I might as well give these to Touya as a get well present." Jin said taking off taking the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom off and putting on his normal outfit. 

On Jin's flight to the hospital to visit Touya

As Jin whistled a song to himself he suddenly collided with a seagull. "NO!" Jin yelled as he dropped the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom and watched them tumble to the Earth below.

Dun dun dun. Who will be the next to get their hands on (in creepy echoy voice) The Shiny Red Underpants of Doom? You have to read to find out!

Hiei: *pulls out Kantana* "If you put me in that ridiculous thing then you'll suddenly find yourself dicapitated."

Fan fan (me): "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Hiei: "Hn." *Goes in a corner and eats sweet snow*

Shishi Wakamaru: "I wouldn't mind if I got my hands on those. Then I'd be deadly and sexy!"

Fan fan: "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Kurama: "As long as it's not me again."

Fan fan: "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Who will be the next lucky bishie to get their hands on the Sniny Red Underpants of Doom? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! 


	3. Hiei and the Shiney Red underpants of do...

Well it looks like Hiei is the next lucky ducky! But just so all of you know I did not write this chapter. So if you like and or love it then blame windkitsune21, and if you hate it then blame Kuwabara. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Barbie!   
  
  
  
It was a blustery day as Hiei napped peacefully in a leafy tree. His peacefulness was about to be interrupted, however, as a pair of slick, shiny, red underwear floated from the sky, landing right on Hiei's face. Feeling the undergarments on his head, Hiei immediately woke.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Hiei struggled and thrashed, and fell out of the tree, finally ripping the underpants off his head. "UNDERWEAR?!" Hiei thought. Looking at them for a moment, he decided that he would keep them. So, leaping into a nearby bush, Hiei put the shiny red underwear on. However, as he stepped out of the bush, he failed to realize that he had forgotten his pants. So, he went into town half naked. (Hee hee hee!!)   
  
Finally deciding that he'd go spy on Kurama for a while, Hiei wandered into town. Immediately, people noticed that Hiei had no pants, then a moment later, melting into blobs on the pavement.   
  
"THE SHINY RED UNDERPANTS OF DOOOMMMMMMM!!!! THE SHINY RED UNDERPANTS OF DOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled.  
  
Turning around swiftly, Hiei saw Touya behind him. He asked, "What the hell are you blabbing about?!" Then, Touya's pretty, re-grown face exploded, and he collapsed.  
  
"The Shiny Red Underpants of Doom, huh? Lessee... Who do I wanna murder..??" Hiei thought. AHA!!! I know!! I'll kill off.... BARBIE!!! That little bitchy whore and her stupid "Ken"! Well, HA!! I'm sexier than Ken!!! SO HE HAS TO BURN WITH BARBIE!!! MWAAHAHAHAHA!!!! *runs off to The Land of Girly Girly Hell-Nauseating Toys* HAHAHAHA!!! DIIIEEEE!!!! *fires the Dragon of the Darkness Flame at all the Barbies and Kens*   
  
"EEEEEEK!!!! Not our unbelievably fake breasts!!! Someone save them!!!" screams all the dolls, running for their lives. "I'll save you!!" yells all the Kens, running toward the Barbies, only to get obliterated by the dragon.   
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!...I mean uhh, hn." laughs Hiei as he destroys all the dolls. "DIE, you hell-driven bitches!!!!"  
  
****************************************The next morning******************************************  
  
Hiei: *goes into the bush again and changes into his old pants* "I'll keep these red shiny underpants in a safe place", he thought as he clambered out of the bush.   
  
But, as he climbed the tree to take a another nap, the underpants slipped from his fingers, onto a group of squirrels, burying acorns. Immediately, the squirrels ran away, leaving the underpants to get blown away in a gust of wind. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Hiei yelled, frantically trying to grab the underwear before they flew away. But, the underpants got away, and they drifted out of sight in the swiftly blowing wind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Toy store worker: *goes into warehouse to get Barbie and Ken dolls to put on the shelves* "What the?!?" he cried, as he found a huge pile of ashes in their place. "Well, I guess someone restocked yesterday and they were sold out.." he said as he looked suspiciously at the pile of ashes. "Oh well", he sighed and left the warehouse.  
  
  
Sooooo, who will get the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom next? Review, and find out! ^.~*

AND IF ANYONE DOES NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER THEN I'LL...I'LL...I'LL BE MAD! Because windkitsune21 is a wonderful writer...even if she doesn't have any fics. 


	4. Yoko and the shiny red underpants of doo...

Wow I'm getting lazy, I didn't write this chapter either! But I promise I'll write the next one ok?

I just want to say that I hope you like this story *sniff* and none of this chapter would be possible without Kurama-Freak! lets give her a hand everyone! *applauds coming from nowhere*

And if you do not like it then I'll kill you all with a marshmallow! Whoah! *does ninja pose*

  


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Yoko Kurama… or Kurama.

  


Yoko Kurama was walking out in the park of ningenkai (human world) , collecting some plants to work with when he saw them… it were the shiniest thing he had ever seen. Being the thief he was (Don't ask why he loves shiny things……….) he had to have them…… but… then Kuwabara coming out of nowhere walked up and took the underwear. "Yukina will love these!" he said out loud lucky that Hiei was not around.

  


Yoko got jealous for he wanted the underwear for himslef….

  


He ran up to Kuwabara, with rage! Nothing would stop him from getting *creepy ehcoy voice * The Shiny red underpants of doom. Now, Kuwabara, as we all know him, was not too bright….ok maybe he was not bright at all.... but anyways....Yoko Jumped onto Kuwabara & tackled him to the ground!

  


"Someone save me from this awful, awful man!" Kuwabara yelped.

  


"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Yoko yelled.

  


Kuwabara did as he said and let goof the *in creepy echoy voice* The Shiny Red Underpants of doom , & ran off more scared than then a kid who was about to eat their first bite of a school lunch!

  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuwabara screamed like a school girl and ran off.

  


"MUAHAHAHA! THEY'RE ALL MINE! MINE YOU HEAR ME! MINE!" Yoko shouted in triumph while a dozen ningens were staring at him and backing away wondering why the crazy guy was wearing fox ears and some strange costume.

  


Yoko ran to the nearest rest room in the park & put the * creepy voice* The Shiny Red Underpants of doom on & came out… without pants…. -_-' (lord help us……)

  


" where to now?" Yoko asked himself.

  


"how 'bout away from 'ere" a voice said.

  


"Why should I?" Yoko asked.

  


"'Cause of the * *creepy voice** shinny red underpants of doom" the voice replied.

  


"WHO IS THIS! SHOW YOURSELF!" Yoko yelled.

  


"Why Yoko. It's just me… Jin!" Jin stepped out of the darkness.

  


"Jin… do you want these underpants too?" Yoko asked.

  


"No… I want to give 'em to a friend! He's sick in the hospital. They'll make 'em feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Jin said innocently.

  


"NEVER! YOU CALLED THEM THE *creepy voice * THE SHINY RED UNDERPANTS OF DOOM!" Yoko pointed out.

  


"FINE!" Jin said as he stomped off.

  


Yoko ran toward Kurama's house to show them to him.

  


~ At Kurama's ~

  


* Knock* *knock *

  


"ONE MINUTE!" Kurama yelled from upstairs.

  


"HEHEHE" Yoko giggled to himself for no reason what so ever…

  


The door opens & Kurama is standing there in shock " LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurama yelled as he slammed the door in Yoko's face.

Wait...ummm...don't ask why Yoko and Kurama are separate people...they just are

  


~ Inside the house ~

  


" WHY DO THEY FOLLOW ME?!?!" Kurama shouted in frustration.

  


~ back outside ~

  


"I guess they are getting kind of tight… I better take them off…" Yoko said as he noticed the material was starting to wear out.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"DONE!" Yoko screamed as he placed the under pants down on a bench and walked away wearing nothing whatsoever (bet you like that one huh Nite Nite?)………

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


^_^ Hope you all liked it! ^_^

  


please make sure you review by clicking that nice little button at the bottom of the screen!

  


^_______^


	5. Yusuke and the Shiny Red Underpants of D...

Well like it or not this is my final chapter in this story. And who better then to give them to our hero? Yusuke you lucky ducky!

Disclaimer: OK! I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! BUT I DO OWN THIS! *holds up YYH card* HAHAHAHAHA! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! 

"I am sick of these stupid cases!" Yusuke yelled at Boton. "What kind of case is this anyways? People going around with killer underwear?! I think Koenma's finally lost it." Yusuke said to Boton. "I'm sorry Yusuke but it's very serious. If we don't find them soon then there could be a major disaster!" Boton yelled back.

"I'll stop them! That I will." Said a mysterious swordsman. "Oh God. Please don't let it be him." Yusuke muttered to himself. But it was indeed, Kenshin Himura. "Go away Kenshin. This is our fic!" Yusuke screamed. "I am never welcome. That I'm not." Kenshin said running away in tears. "Seriously. We ran into that run three times this week." Yusuke said watching kenshin cry in a corner. (A/N: sorry to all you kenshin fans. I couldn't think of anyone else that I haven't killed in a fic yet)

"Yusuke...don't move." Boton warned. "Huh?" Yusuke was sure that no one was around. "Slowly...look behind you." Boton whispered. And to Yusuke's great surprise he saw them. The Shiny Red Underpants of Doom! "Well that was easy." Yusuke sighed. "Be careful Yusuke. Here, let me pick them up." Boton said inching closer. "Oh come on Boton. It's not like they're possessed or anything. Kurama, Yoko, Jin, and Hiei were just stupid." Yusuke said picking them up. "Although...they are pretty damn cool. Putting them on for 2 minutes can't do much harm." "YUSUKE! NO!" But it was too late. Yusuke now was wearing the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom! "Yusuke you look dreadful in those anyhow...Please take them AHHH!" And the ferry girl was no more. "Whatever Boton. There is no way that a pair of fancy underwear can kill anyone...unless maybe if Genkai was wearing them. Kieko will believe me." Yusuke said heading to her house. "Kieko! Get your ass out here!" Yusuke yelled. But Kieko was no where to be found. Yusuke searched everywhere for her. The school. The library. Her parents's market. Everywhere. The only place he hadn't looked....the only place left....no...she wouldn't....

"SHE WOULD!" Yusuke screamed as he entered the town strip club. And sure enough, there she was. Bunny ears and everything. "UT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" "UHG! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!" Guys yelled at Kieko. "KIEKO YOU WHORE!" Yusuke yelled dragging her offstage. "Ummm...it's not what it looks like Yusuke...I came here on accident...and me clothes, they fell off...I swear. I don't know what going on." Kieko stuttered. "Okay. I believe you Kieko. Would you mind taking a walk with me? Outside? In the sunlight?" Yusuke asked innocently. "Ummm...sure. I don't see why not." Kieko said following Yusuke. (A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA!) 

"Kieko. Take a gooood look at me." Yusuke said once they reached the sunlight. "Wow Yusuke. I never noticed you had such a full package." (A/N: yes. I threw up at the thought too.) "What? Why aren't you dead? Or meting? Or something?" Yusuke wondered as he noticed Keiko was unaffected. "You've gotta be kidding me!" but it was true. Kieko was unharmed. "I better go see Boton about this...oh yea...I can't. Well then why does this not affect kieko?!" Yusuke yelled. "Because you love me?" Kieko asked puppy eyed. "*twitch* No. I don't think that's it. *twitch*" Yusuke said. "Okay, well I'm going home. See you at school Yusuke." Kieko said walking away. "I doubt that. Spirit gun!" And FINALLY Kieko was dead. (A/N: Wahoo! Party at my house!) I'm going to see Koenma." Yusuke said.

"Yo Koenma! What's going on?!" Yusuke yelled busting into Koenma's office. "Yusuke...what are you wearing?" Koenma said to Yusuke in his panicky voice . "Here's your Shiny Red Underpants of Doom Koenma. They don't work anymore." Yusuke said taking them off and handing them to Koenma. "-__-; Someone please get him some clothes." "Okay Koenma. Now why doesn't it work anymore?" Yusuke asked in a rather irritated voice because an ogre was putting a kimono on him. "Because it expired. It can only be used a certain number of times. And I guess after 5 people it expired." "Ooookay then. Can I leave?" "Sure." And Yusuke went home never to be bothered by the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom or Kieko ever again.

"No more Boton. No more Kieko. What's a guy to do?" Yusuke said to himself as he "accidently" wandered into the local strip club. "Oh yea! Now I know what to do!" Yusuke siad as he walked out of the strip club and towards the arcade.

*Back in Koenma's office

"Well since they're harmless...I guess there's no reason why I can't..." Koenma said putting on the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom. "Koenma sir." said Ogre as he went into Koenma's office. "AHHH!" Ogre screamed and fell to the floor dead. "But that's impossible. These are uneffective. There is no power left in them....wait...HEY! I'M NOT THAT UGLY!" Koenma yelled as the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom cracked and fell to the ground and shattered.

And that people, is the end of the Shiny Red Underpants of Doom! Hope you enjoyed! ^__^ 


End file.
